


[all叶]如果叶修是个超级厉害的按摩师（双叶）

by Tongzi



Category: all叶 - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 双叶 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-28 20:48:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14457444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tongzi/pseuds/Tongzi
Summary: 写的很烂，对不起大家





	[all叶]如果叶修是个超级厉害的按摩师（双叶）

**Author's Note:**

> 写的很烂，对不起大家

第十赛季结束了，孙哲平如愿以偿的吃到了肉，但也付出了惨重的代价。事后回去他被叶修摁着在荣耀里狠狠的虐了十来把，孙哲平也不生气，他现在心情好，也就不跟叶修计较了。

第十赛季结束后，叶修退役了，回家后听说也没闲着，整天都往外跑。他们家老头子的严厉孙哲平是知道的，听说天天晚上等着叶修回家就吹胡子瞪眼睛的，搞得叶修现在连家都不敢回了。

某天里，孙哲平和公司和叶秋的公司有个项目要合作。双方开完会后，会议室里就只剩下了孙哲平和叶秋两个人。孙哲平抽着烟斜着眼看着叶秋和叶修一模一样的眉眼，对方用双指按着眉心，脸上有着明显的疲倦。

孙哲平心里有了计较，于是狠狠的吸了口烟吐出几口烟雾后，漫不经心的问叶秋“怎么了，叶修还没回家？”

叶秋和孙哲平在他们这上流圈子里也算的上是好友了，叶秋也不避讳，有些烦躁的开口说“可不是嘛，这混蛋哥哥好不容易回家了，三天两头的往外头不知道哪儿跑，惹得老头子生气，这混蛋哥哥倒直接玩起来失踪！最后遭罪的还不是我！”

孙哲平想起对方大开垃圾话连虐他十把的事，这时倒是想着要借着叶秋来让叶修吃次亏了。于是他说“说起来第十赛季结束的时候，我在B市的按摩店里见过他。”

“什么！！！”会议室里传出了叶秋的怒吼，“这个混蛋哥哥！又要干什么啊！”叶秋这气的，之前是拿他的身份证离家出走，现在又是定居那些烟花场所，这种哥哥搞得弟弟还要替哥哥遮掩，在老头子面前周旋，哪有这样的哥哥啊！叶秋越想越气，问了孙哲平要到地址后就直接怒气冲冲头也不回的开车扬长而去了。

叶秋想着时间还早也就不急着回家了，给家里回了个电话后就驱车开向了叶修所在的按摩店。他一边向酒店打电话预约按摩师一边在想，这次，他一定要把他的混蛋哥哥逮到，然后关在家里！真的是越来越过分了！

路上，看着马路两旁花里花俏的招牌，哪怕是白天里依旧穿着暴露的男男女女站在店前抽烟，叶秋的脸越来越黑。

直到到了店口，叶秋看见按摩店低调朴素的装潢，黑脸才慢慢有了些好转。

跨入店中，周围的侍从穿着虽然不太正经，但终究没有着媚俗的举止，叶秋面不改色的跟着领头的侍从走进了包间。

他环顾了周围一圈，没有看见监控器才松了口气，随手扯了扯扣的一丝不苟的领带，坐在了床边开始了静静的等待。

一刻钟过去后，人还没到。叶秋有些恼火叶修的行为，但他确实有些困了，在叶修还没到包间前，叶秋就已经趴在床上睡着了。

而在叶秋睡着后的不久，包间的门悄悄被打开了。门外的人探了个脑袋进来，是叶修。确认叶秋已经睡着了以后，叶修才松了口气，大摇大摆的走了进来。

坐在床边看着叶秋眼下有些明显的黑眼圈，叶修皱了皱眉，既有些心疼他的弟弟，但又起了戏弄之意。他轻轻的把侧着睡着的叶秋扶正，然后还是脱他的衬衫。随着扣子一颗一颗的解开，在昏暗的灯光下，映衬着叶秋那精装的胸膛和结实的腹肌显得越发暧昧。在上身脱光后，叶修开始朝叶秋的西装裤下手。他解开叶秋的皮带后拉下了西装裤的拉链，“咔咔”的拉链声衬着无声的包间里越发安静。接着，叶秋包裹在内裤下的巨物弹了出来，虽然有内裤的阻挡，但那沉睡的家伙的大小依旧不可小觑。

叶修在心中啧了声，对他弟弟的尺寸终究有些小嫉妒，但是看着这即使没有撩拨也半硬着的巨物，看来他的傻弟弟很久都没有舒解过欲望了，啧，精.液应该积的不少吧..... 待会按摩的时候就着重按腰部吧，估计应该很快会射出来啊.......

叶修舔了舔手指，把双手覆在叶秋的背上，顺着纹路慢慢的摸到了腰侧。叶秋有些不是的扭了扭，叶修的双手慢慢的在叶秋的腰上揉按起来起来。渐渐的，叶秋的背上晕起了薄薄的一层汗，仍未清醒的叶秋闷哼了声，叶修勾起唇角笑了。看来是已经硬了啊.....

叶修腾出一只手摸向了叶秋的性器。慢慢撸动了起来，手指灵巧的在性器间滑动，也常常揉捏着下面的阴囊。感受着手中越来越狰狞硬挺的性器，叶修五指稍稍发力捏了捏叶秋硕大的龟头，手中的巨物抖动了两下，射出来混浊的一股白液。

“靠！谁弄老子......”叶秋哪怕是再迟钝这下也在迷糊之间感受到了快感，强打起精神睁开眼又被这股快感爽的眯起了凌厉的双眼，骂了句娘。

“我说叶秋，”叶修在叶秋的耳边戏虐的说“这大白天的你不在公司里，跑到这里来让你哥哥我伺候你的老二，爽吗？”最后两个字叶修可以压低了嗓音，渲染上了一丝情欲。

“什.......什么！”叶秋感受到内裤中黏黏湿湿的精液，一张俊脸猛的爆红。

 

他的亲哥哥在帮他手淫，而他居然还在手淫当中射了出来！！！

 

叶秋暗道，冷静冷静，今天来的目的只是把叶修拉回家里，其他的一切都不重要，有什么都可以以后说。

定了定心神后，叶秋故作镇定的朝叶修吼道“混蛋哥哥你干嘛不回家！你不回家也就算了，你还害得我被咱爸收拾！你，你这个混蛋哥哥！”

叶秋说的脸都气红了，叶修却还一副置身事外的样子，只是淡淡的回了一个“哦。”把叶秋气的都要吐血了。 

叶修看他这样反倒心中的戏弄之意更浓厚了，“算了，看在我的傻弟弟这么纯情，连自己自己用手解决都害羞的情况下，哥哥我就勉为其难的在帮你一回啊，别人可都没这待遇呢。”

说完这句后，叶秋脸上好不容易压下的红晕这下子全爆发了，从耳尖到脸颊爆红，活根只猪煮熟的虾子似的。“你！你你你......”叶秋你了半天也没能蹦出下一个字来。叶修乐了，沾着白浊的手指趁着叶秋还未反应过来时灵巧的再次滑进了他的内裤中，

这时叶秋才发现自己已经被他的混蛋哥哥扒光了，浑身上下就只剩下了条内裤，叶修又急又恼。男人的脆弱之处被人掌控在手里，他根本无法动弹。更何况刚射过的性器还没完全软下来，也比平时要更加敏感，在叶修熟练的技巧下，叶秋的性器很快又硬了，这次的快感来的更快也更猛烈。叶秋的胸膛急剧起伏这，也不知道是气的还是爽的。

叶修加快了手上的动作，灵巧的手指，时轻时重的按摩着柱身，感受着上面的青筋越发暴起，时而快速撸动这，时而用短短的指甲搔刮着，甚至还握住叶秋狰狞的龟头，对着龟头上小小的尿道口摩擦着，连下面的两个囊袋都不放过，指腹间用力挤压着，惹得叶秋的喘息声越发粗重起来了。在叶秋的射出来的时候，叶修飞快的收回了手，在从内裤中抽出手指时，叶修还故意的弹了弹叶秋的巨物。

在叶秋还沉浸在快感时，叶修飞快的下床开门溜走。在叶秋从快感中清醒过来时就只听见叶修轻佻的语调“我还不想回去，你也别来劝我了。不过要是还想试试今天的滋味的话尽管来找哥哥我哈！”但人已经不见了。等他收拾好那身狼藉追出包间是叶修已经不见了踪影。想着叶修最后留下的话，叶秋脸上又是一阵红，不过他是万万不敢再来了。

回家后他可是连着好几晚都在做春梦，连早上起来都例行公事都省了！叶父后来知道了大儿子在哪后叫叶秋去找人，叶秋就再也不肯去了！他宁愿听着老头子教训他，他都不会再去做那么尴尬的事情了！打死他也不去了！

 

后来不知怎的，叶修这件事在职业圈里隐隐约约的传开了。不过万幸也只是B市的职业大神们知道。当韩文清知道这件事情后黑着脸的斥责着叶修任性的举动“简直是胡闹！”结果第二天一早醒来的时候，霸图的人就看见他们霸图战队里的四位大神都收拾的人模狗样的去.........按摩店........ 结果很巧的是，在按摩店的门口他们又遇上了同在B市的微草战队的队长王杰希.......

双方打了个照面后皮笑肉不笑的寒暄了几句后，都在他人看不见的地方紧紧的握住了拳头。

 

妈的，情敌还真多！

 

\---END


End file.
